Pain Is Love
by Goku's little buddy
Summary: This is my first ryouki fic. Anywayz, the tamers nor rika haven't seen ryo in six months since the D-Reaper. Till one day Ryo show up with another girl my his side. Henry is there Rika for moral support.
1. Default Chapter

Pain Is Love  
  
Prologue  
  
Six months after Tamers, life followed normal for each Tamer. All expect for one, missing her days of batting digimon and journeying to the digital world were over. She thought of her fox friend, her partner Renamon all the time. Rika missed all the moments when Renamon would always comfort her in a time of need and showed her how to view things from a different perspective view. Rika stepped outside to the backyard; she looked up at the moon as it moonlight reflected on the little pond. ' It's such a beautiful night, with the full moon out like this. It would be cool to be Sakuyamon again...' Rika thought to herself. Biomerging with Renamon to Sakuyamon made Rika a different person inside. She felt that she must protect the world from danger, the huntress of the night, and of course being a digimon was the coolest of all.  
  
Then suddenly Ryo came into her mind, she wonder how he was doing. Since she hasn't seen him in the last six months after the D-Reaper battle. Rika shook her head putting the memories in the past; it was time to look towards the future. Tomorrow she had plans to hang out with Takato, Jeri, and Henry in the park and battling cards with them. As long as Kazu and Kenta don't come and tag along. 


	2. Sunday Afternoon In The Park

Pain Is Love  
  
Episode 1  
  
" Sunday Afternoon In The Park"  
  
  
Rika was getting ready to leave home, but before she left she didn't forget her digivice and battle cards with her. As she was leaving out the door, she told her grandma that she was going out with some friends to the park and left. Rika hurried to the park at the using hang out, where Takato would hide Guilmon from doing trouble. She made it on time, while the other three Takato, Henry, and Jeri waited for her.  
  
( Rika makes her appearance while catching her breath.)  
  
Rika: Hi guys, sorry if I was a little late. I had a most forgot about my digivice and battle cards.  
  
Takato: Hey we missed you.  
  
Henry: Yeah we thought maybe the D-Reaper got you or something.  
  
Rika (chuckles): Very funny, Henry. I thought we defeated the D-Reaper long time ago.  
  
Henry: Oh yeah that's right I forgot.  
  
Rika: Don't tell me it took your memory?  
  
( Jeri interrupts the small conversation.)  
  
Jeri: Hey as if you didn't know, we're going to miss that movie.  
  
Rika: What movie?  
  
Takato: Oh I forgot to mention that Jeri wanted to go see a certain movie. She begged me to go see it, so I hope you guys didn't mind going with us to go see it.  
  
( Rika crossed her arms over her chest in disguise; while Henry had his hands in he's pockets without changing his mood.)  
  
Rika: Please tell this isn't one of those romantic movie where they kiss, do they?  
  
Takato: Bingo.  
  
( Jeri over flow with joy.)  
  
Jeri: It's supposed to be a great movie about a monster that fall to earth and falls in love with a beautiful woman. Who falls in love with him even though he ugly and everything.  
  
( Rika groaned)  
  
Rika: Sorry Jeri, but you're going to have to count me out of this one.  
  
Jeri: Why Rika? Don't you like romantic movies? ( She suddenly frowned.)  
  
Rika: I'm really not the type to watch those kind of movies. Besides I'm more into action movies that have a lot of fighting in it.  
  
(Henry as quiet as he was, gets into the conversation.)  
  
Henry: I'm going to have to agree with Rika. I really don't like romantic movies either.  
  
(Rika turns to Henry.)  
  
Rika: Since when do you agree with anything I say?  
  
Henry: Since I don't like romantic movies like you. Expect the whole action fighting movie thing.  
  
(Tears begin to fill in Jeri's eyes. Takato realizes that she is about to cry.)  
  
Takato: Don't cry, Jeri. I like romantic movies. Even though they're about a monster falling in love with a beautiful girl like you.  
  
Jeri: Really? Takato you never told me that you like romantic movies. (Wipes the tears away) We should go out to the movie more! (Hugs Takato's right arm.)  
  
(Takato blushed. Henry and Rika laugh.)  
  
Takato: Uh, right. (Sweat drops)  
  
Rika: Well I'll catch you guys later. I'm going to be going for a walk. (Starts walking away)  
  
Henry: Hey Rika, wait up. Let me join you. (Catching up with Rika)  
  
Takato: See you later (Waves good -bye)  
  
Rika: See you two lovebirds around. (Waved without turning her head)  
  
(End Of Scene)  
  
Rika and Henry are walking through the park together. Rika suggested that they hang out at the R-Ked Henry didn't want to go. But he doesn't not say anything, but goes along with Rika to the R-Ked.  
  
(Rika and Henry enter the R-Ked's entrance)  
  
Rika: So what game do you want to play, Henry? (Wonders around to every kind of video game.)  
  
Henry: Whatever you want to play. (Follows behind Rika.)  
  
Rika: A little fighting action should put us into the good moods. (Selecting the game she wanted to play.) Henry, do you have an extra coin on you.  
  
Henry: (Lets out a bog sigh.) Here. (Hands Rika a coin from his pocket.)  
  
Rika: Thanks. (Slips the coin the slot.) Let's play.  
  
(Rika scoots down alittle room for Henry to play with her.)  
  
Rika: Get ready to lose.  
  
Henry: I think not.  
  
(The game starts the first round.)  
  
Rika: How about alittle chop to the head! (Moving the controls to her fighter to kick.)  
  
(Henry blocks his opponent and strikes back a tricky side half kick.)  
  
Rika: Hey! You're cheating!  
  
Henry: No I'm not. I learned that from senshi. (Gets into the game alittle more.)  
  
Rika: I'll get you back.  
  
(Henry chuckles to himself, knowing that he was going to Rika anyway.)  
  
Henry: Prepare to lose, Rika.  
  
(Game Over! Henry wins.)  
  
Rika: You cheated! I know you did.  
  
Henry: I bet you fair and square, Rika.  
  
Rika: Let's play another game again!  
  
(Henry shrugs his shoulders.)  
  
Henry: Fine. But you know I'm going to bet you.  
  
Rika: Whatever.  
  
(They slip in another coin and played again.)  
  
Rika: How is possible for you to win. I'm the best at all these games. (Groans)  
  
Henry: Maybe it's luck.  
  
Rika: Bad luck for me.  
  
(Game Over! Henry wins.)  
  
(Henry lets go of the controls and looks at Rika.)  
  
Henry: Don't say that, Rika. It's always about luck.  
  
Rika: Well I always rely luck to win my battles.  
  
(End Of Scene)  
  
Takato and Jeri jus came out of the movies from watch Jeri's favorite movie about 'a monster from another planet falling in love with a beautiful woman.' Don't ask why.  
  
(They both are standing outside of the movie theater.)  
  
Takato: So Jeri what did you think of the movie?  
  
Jeri: (Blushes.) I think it was very romantic. My favorite part was when the monster and the woman kissed. What was your favorite part, Takato?  
  
Takato: (Sweat drops.) Dah, the same part you liked.  
  
Jeri: Wow! Isn't that strange that we both like the same scene! (Squeals.)   
  
Takato: Yeah...Hey you want to get some ice cream? (Changing the embarrassing subject to something else.)  
  
Jeri: Yeah. I'd like to get some rocky road marshmallows with cherries on top.  
  
Takato: Sounds delicious.  
  
(They start walking a few blocks away from the ice cream parlor.)  
  
(Takato and Jerry enter the ice cream parlor. And move to where all the flavor of ice creams were.)  
  
Takato: I don't ever know what to get. (Looking all the flavor undecided.)  
  
Jeri: (Moves closer to Takato.) Do you want me to help you pick a flavor?  
  
Takato: (Blushes moving alittle way from Jeri for space.) Y-yeah...that would be nice.  
  
Jeri: (Smiles.) You should try Cookie Dough. It's really good...and strawberry too!!!  
  
Takato: (Smiles back at Jeri) Okay, sounds great.  
  
(They sat down near the window, when all of a sudden it started to rain.)  
  
Jeri: I should like the rain it's really calming. (Looking out the window.)  
  
(Takato also so looks out the large window.)  
  
Takato: Yeah...remember when we were kids and we use to splash in the pudds of water during recess.  
  
(Jeri giggles.)  
  
Takato: What's so funny, Jeri? (Looking at Jeri in confusion.)  
  
Jeri: I just remembered when we were splashing in those pudds. You accidentally fell in one of them.  
  
Takato: Oh yeah I almost forgot that. (Giggles with Jeri.)  
  
(Their giggles turned to laughter.)  
  
Jeri: We should go before it starts rain like crazy.  
  
Takato: Do you want me to walk you home?  
  
Jeri: That would be nice.  
  
(They walk out the ice cream parlor. Takato uses his jacket as an umbrella.)  
  
Takato: You ready, Jeri?  
  
Jeri: Yeah.  
  
(They both go running out into the rain while Takato's jacket kept them from getting wet.)  
  
(End of Scene)  
  
Rika and Henry walked through the park from their boredism. Returning back to the old hangout of Takato's.  
  
Rika: I'm so bored, even on Sunday I could be battling digimon if Renamon was around.  
  
Henry: Hey we all miss our digimon. They were the ones who kept our spirits high.  
  
Rika: (Looks up at the bright sky) Yeah, even if you think they are watching over you.  
  
Henry: I feel lonely sometimes when I think of Terriermon.  
  
Rika: (Grins.) Hey didn't you sister Suzie play doll with him.  
  
Henry: Oh yeah, Princess Patty Pants. (Giggles back at the memory.)  
  
Rika: Wow, this is the first time I hear you laugh in a long time. Henry.  
  
(Henry also looks up at the blue sky.)  
  
Henry: Well things haven't been the same lately. Since we defeated the D-Reaper.  
  
(Rika lets out alittle sigh. Henry looks at her from the corner of his eyes.)  
  
Henry: You okay.  
  
Rika: (Looks down at the ground.) I'm okay.  
  
(Henry becomes concerns, so he moves alittle closer to Rika.)  
  
Henry: Are you sure? You don't okay to me.  
  
Rika: I miss them. (She muttered under her breath.)  
  
Henry: Whose them, Rika? (Looking down at her level.)  
  
Rika: All of our digimon friends. (Sobs.)  
  
Henry: Don't worry, Rika. You know Takato, Jeri, and I am always here for you.  
  
Rika: (Looks up at Henry.) Thanks Henry. (Giving him a hug for he comfort.)  
  
(This shocked Henry, normally Rika is cold by giving hugs. Maybe she needed someone to comfort her for a moment like this.)  
  
Henry: (Smiles.) You're welcome Rika.  
  
  
(((To be continued...)))   
  
What could this mean? Does Henry have feeling for Rika or his just comforting he for moral support? And was to become of Takato and Jeri running in the wet rain? Stay tune. 


End file.
